Dally's Thanksgiving
by Lovetoread75
Summary: Dally hates Thanksgiving, it's a reminder that he does not have a good biological family. On this day his friends, especially Johnny make him feel better.


Dallas woke up from a strange noise. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head trying to decipher what the noise was. He soon realized it was some sort of glass breaking and it was coming from the kitchen. Soon he heard yelling, "You good for nothing fool. I am so going to leave you. You better leave me alone." Dallas groaned - his parents were fighting again. He hated when that happened and lately it was becoming more frequent.

Dally quickly threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on and was ready to see what was going on. Then it dawned on him – today was Thanksgiving. He was supposed to go to Curtis later in the afternoon. Every year he dreaded Thanksgiving. His family didn't celebrate, and Dally tried to convince himself that he didn't care, but deep inside it bugged him nevertheless.

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream followed by a broken glass sound. He rushed into the kitchen. He froze taking in the scene. His dad was holding his m by her hair, and she was holding a plate in her hand. All around her on the floor there were shards of glass from the plates that she broke. At this moment she got out of Dally's dad's grip and threw another plate on the floor. The plate broke into a million pieces, and she had an evil smirk on her face. He grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her closer to himself preparing to deliver a blow.

All this happened in a split second. Without realizing what he was doing Dallas jumped on his dad and punched him straight in the jaw. He let go of Dally's mom with a curse and he grabbed Dallas and hit him square in the eye. Dally didn't even bat an eye. "You fucking shit," his dad cursed and punched him again this time harder, then he pushed him and Dally fell backwards onto the glass that was all over the floor. He felt blood starting to stream down his arms. His mom watched the whole scene, and Dally saw a tear in her eye. His dad spat on the floor, then walked out of the kitchen slamming the door.

Dallas got up feeling his eye starting to swell up where his dad had hit him. "I'm calling the cops," he said firmly before his mom had a chance to say anything.

"No Dallas," she said and there was fear in her voice.

"He would've punched you if I didn't jump in." Dally scowled.

"No don't call the cops Dallas," Dally's mom gave him a pleading, almost scared look, "I know we have our disagreements, but deep inside he is a good guy, especially when he is sober. I'll be alright." She proceeded to take the broom and started sweeping up the glass. "Besides," she continued with a sob, "how are we going to make it if he is locked up – you know I lost my job."

Dallas felt nauseated, he was disgusted with her. How could she say that he is a good guy, how can she stand him? He wiped the blood on his arms with his t-shirt and then turned around and walked out without saying another word. His eye was hurting and it swelled up so he almost couldn't see out of it. He walked not seeing where he was going. At one point he stepped into the mud and cursed under his breath. He hated his dad, hated him with all his being. But now he was starting to hate his mom too. How could she say he was a good guy – he was a drunk and he started fights nearly every day and now he was going to hit her. And she wouldn't even let him call the cops.

With these gloomy thoughts Dallas entered Buck's. He was in a very, very foul mood. He remembered vaguely that he was supposed to be at the Curtis, but there was no way he was going. Not when he was just a ball of nerves waiting to explode. He reckoned the alcohol would help some.

It was pretty empty at the bar. Everyone is celebrating with their families, Dally thought bitterly. There were a few drunks in the room, but that was it. Dally got a bottle of the strongest whiskey and proceeded to sit in the corner and take swigs right out of the bottle. He hated that it was Thanksgiving. It was supposed to be celebrated with family. And his family was a joke, it was falling apart, no it fell apart already.

It was 2 in the afternoon and all the guys (except Dally that is) were at the Curtis. Ponyboy and Johnny finished setting the table, and Soda proudly placed the baked turkey on the table. Darry placed a big pot with mashed potatoes on the table, and Pony put the yams and the cranberry sauce. Two-Bit immediately grabbed the knife and started cutting the turkey. Soda swatted his hand. "Can't you wait till we all sit down, and besides Dallas is not here yet."

"Fine," Two-bit said disappointment in his voice, "but I wouldn't wait for ol' Dally, you never know what's on his mind, he may not show up at all."

"He'll show up," Johnny replied, glancing up at Two-bit from under his bangs. He sounded almost defensive, like he would be offended if Dally didn't show up.

At 3 p.m. Dally still was not there, everybody was hungry. Darry thought it was not fair to make them wait, besides the food would get cold and disgusting. "I think we ought to start without Dally," Darry spoke up, motioning for everyone to take their place at the table. "We'll save him some food of course." He added.

Everybody sat down at the table, and Two-bit was going to cut the turkey again, but Darry got up and poured some wine in their wineglasses.

"A toast," Soda said, getting up from his seat.

"Go ahead," Darry nodded, raising his glass.

"I'd like to drink to all my friends here. Thanksgiving is about celebrating your family, and I can honestly say that you guys are all family and even though we spend time together all the time, I will never get tired of it or bored. To family," he raised his glass.

"Since when are you so sappy?" Steve smirked, but he was only teasing. Two-bit proceeded to cut the turkey again, but was interrupted by Darry. "I'd also like to say a toast." Darry said, looking a little into the distance. Two-bit put the knife down disappointed again. Darry raised his glass – "I'd like to drink to those who can't be with us today, my parents. They will forever be my family and I miss them." Darry's voice trembled a little as he was speaking. Everybody's facial expression got serious and it got a little awkward. They drank their wine and looked around.

"Can I finally cut the bird?" Two-bit spoke up, and everyone started laughing the tension broken.

"Go ahead Two-bit," Soda grinned.

It was 4 p.m. and Dally still wasn't there.

"I'm worried," Johnny said to Darry, concern in his eyes. "Dally wouldn't just blow us off like that. Maybe something is wrong. Maybe he got in trouble with socs." Johnny swallowed hard.

"Let's wait another hour," Darry sighed, leaning against the counter, "If he does not show up, we'll go look for him."

Another hour passed and Dally still wasn't there. Johnny looked really worried. "I am going to go look for him." He announced, getting up and biting his lower lip. Soda got up from the couch, "you stay here Johnnycake, Steve and me will go see if he is at Buck's or maybe Buck at least knows where Dally went or if we need to beat the shit outta some socs."

"I'll go with you." Johnny insisted, pulling up the collar on his jean jacket and starting to walk towards the door. Soda hesitated a moment then looked at Darry. "Buck's is not really a place for you to be at," Darry ran his fingers through his hair, "let the two of them go."

"Fine," Johnny said somewhat frustrated, but sat back down and started biting his nails.

Steve and Soda entered Buck's. Soda squinted adjusting to the dim light inside. The room was empty save for a few drunks, and Steve and Soda spotted Dally right away. He was spotting a black eye and looked miserable. They walked up to him,

"Hey, Dal," Soda started. Dally squinted at him with his good eye. Soda realized Dally was tipsy – an almost empty bottle in his hand, but Dally could always hold his liquor well so he wasn't that drunk.

"Hey Dal, you forgot we are supposed to meet at my place today," Soda started softly, mentally debating if he should ask Dallas how he got the black eye. Dally didn't move just shook his head so very slightly.

"You didn't forget so why didn't you show?" Steve supplied stepping up closer to Dally, he sounded a little harsh.

"Not in the mood," Dally replied through clenched teeth, glaring at Steve and taking a swig.

"Oh, c'mon Dal," Soda jumped into the conversation again, "it's Thanksgiving what are you doing here all alone drinking?"

"I ain't going," Dally said bitterly, raising his voice and rocking in the chair.

"What happened? Did you run into socs?" Soda finally decided to ask. Dally gave him a long look, as if deciding if he should tell Soda what happened or not. "It's my old man," he finally managed. Soda frowned. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say that he was sorry, but he knew Dally would not take well to that. Dally wouldn't want anyone feeling sorry for him.

Soda sighed, lost for words then tried a different approach. "Johnny is really worried," he said to Dallas, sounding really serious and plopping into a chair next to Dally. Dally paled a little, but his facial expression softened a bit. He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"He really hopes that you can join us. He was worried that maybe you got into it with socs. But he is really, really worried about you." Soda continued, looking Dally right in the eyes.

"Yeah," Steve nodded, plopping into the chair on the other side of Dallas.

"C'mon Dal," Soda grinned, "I baked a mean turkey and there is cake."

Dally frowned. It seemed like it was visibly painful for him to talk. "Look, just tell Johnny I am fine," he finally managed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"He won't believe us Dal," Soda replied with finality, "why don't you just go with us and let him know yourself." Soda's voice sounded almost soft. Dally stared into the distance for a moment. Then he started getting up from his seat. "Fine," he said gruffly, "let's go." Soda grinned at his victory, and the three of them headed for the door.

The door opened and Soda, Steve and Dally walked in. Johnny jumped from his seat. "Hey Dal are you ok, what happened did you run into socs?" Johnny asked worriedly, he seemed to stumble over his words a little.

"Calm down Johnny, I'm fine." Dallas crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Help yourself," Soda pointed at the table, "if it's cold we can heat it up."

"Not hungry," Dally muttered reluctantly, and took a seat on the couch next to Johnny. There was tension in the room. Johnny kept shooting him worried glances, and Dally felt bad, like he was ruining their holiday, but he just couldn't bring himself to pretend that everything was ok and go on smiling and eating cake.

He got up not saying anything and walked out to the front porch, feeling all eyes on him. He sat down on the stoop and lit up a cigarette. He heard the door open with a squeak, and Johnny slipped out the doorway and took a seat next to Dallas. He didn't say anything and just glanced at Dallas worry in his look. He took out a pack and lit up as well.

Dally inhaled the smoke deeply and flickered the ashes onto the ground.

"What's wrong Dal?" Johnny asked carefully, flickering his ashes as well, "who gave you that black eye?" Johnny was worried because usually Dally was not the kind of guy who would get upset over a black eye. He got into fights all the time and was hurt much worse and could still be fine with it. Dally was silent then looked away, "it's my ol' man. He was going to hit my mom, and I jumped in. I can't stand the bastard. I'm still going to beat the crap outta him when I go back. He ain't getting off that easy." Johnny's eyes grew huge and he sighed - "Yeah, I know how that feels." Dally took another long drag on his cigarette. "And get this, she wouldn't even let me call the cops. I think she actually loves the bastard. They fight all the time and she threatens to leave but she never does. Besides we wouldn't be able to get by if he gets locked up – she ain't working." Johnny sighed again.

All of the sudden Dally's facial expression changed to that of pain and bitterness, "It's Thanksgiving for Pete's sake, and they are supposed to be my family." Johnny cleared his throat, "sorry Dal," he paused, throwing the cigarette butt aside "I know it ain't the same, but we are here for you, we are your family too you know. We got your back." Dallas smiled and his smile was almost sad. "Yeah," he ruffled Johnny's hair, "I know."

Johnny paused again, then spoke up hesitantly, looking up at Dallas from under his bangs, "you know one day you'll have your own family…" he was going to continue speaking but was interrupted by Dally snorting. "I ain't ever getting into this shit, just imagine me married," he snorted again, "Chicks are good for one thing… and it ain't marriage." Dally smirked slyly. Johnny's face turned a little red. "Besides," Dally added lighting up another cigarette, "I'd be a crummy father."

"No, no," Johnny said with conviction, "don't' say that Dal, you'd make a great father."

"How the hell do _you_ know?" Dally said, clenching his jaw and looking into the distance. Johnny looked down, "well don't laugh or anything, but when my dad beats me up and I go and talk to you I always feel better, and besides it's just the way you are you'd be a really great dad. Sometimes, after my dad, you know, hits me, I lie in bed and I pretend that you are my real dad, it always makes me feel better."

Dally frowned – he knew the kid looked up to him, but he didn't realize the extent to which Johnny admired him. "Well, I guess just now _you_ are making _me_ feel better," Dally smiled a little.

"I am?" Johnny grinned.

"Yeah," Dally winked at him. Johnny grinned again, "c'mon let's go inside that turkey, the way Soda made it is really good, the cake is good too."

"Alright you win," Dally raised his arms in a mock surrender and started getting up.

The two of them went inside. Looking around Dally felt much better. Maybe he didn't have a good biological family, but he had great friends, who cared about him and he had Johnny who was like a little brother to him. He knew then that he was going to be alright.


End file.
